Hourglass
.editing would not be appreciated. ---- Indigo - Usually associated with integrity, sincerity, devotion, wisdom, and justice. ---- ---- .appearance. ---- :Hourglass’s frame is a little stout, not quite the dainty figure associated with beauty. Her height is about average, standing at the same level with most other SeaWings. However, she often keeps her wings close, her body folded up in a way that makes her seem a little smaller than she is. :Her scale colors are plain, but uncommon among SeaWings. Her main scales are a vibrant indigo, more blue than purple, similar to the evening sky. The shade is the same throughout, flat and matte, not reflecting much light. Her underbelly is paler, a muted shade of foggy purple, the purple of steep mountains lining the horizon. :Her wings shimmer, deep blue fading to an almost pink purple at the tips, as if the sky just before dawn was placed across her membranes. Her webbings have the same gradient, blue at the base to purple on the edge. :The spines separating each web is purple, a medium, boring shade, the shade of royalty, yet plain, lacking any sort of reflective sheen. Her claws and horns both share the same hue, ordinary. :Decorating her sides are glowing scales dressed in a pale blue, somewhat gray like the cloud covered sky. They contrast against the dark shades of her scales. They glow softly, the light emitted a cold blue. Her eyes are the same, a stormy mix of blue and gray. Despite this, they still emit a warm aura, kind and welcoming, yet somewhat shy. :A collection of small silver freckles decorate her snout, small and unnoticeable if not for the way they catch the light, twinkling in the way of stars at night. :She often wears pearl earrings, dangling from sterling silver. Both have a pink sheen, yet a little different and varying slightly in shape, those discarded by the queen for being less than perfect. A pouch woven from reeds carry the pearls she finds, bond tightly to prevent any precious spheres from slipping away. ---- .personality. ---- :Honest. Hourglass values sincerity above all else. She wants to speak the truth and how she thinks, and tries not to lie. Deceit is hurtful, she knows, and she tries to avoid it. She keeps herself up to high standards, choosing to do what is right over wrong, trying. :Even then, she's not perfect. She tries to keep honest, yet lies occasionally slip out unnoticed. She sometimes ignores wrongdoings if speaking out could hurt her. She's only a dragon, not a divine being that can be perfect all the time. But she tries, perhaps holding the bar just a little too high. :Beyond her constant fight to have integrity, Hourglass is a shy dragoness. She finds her voice disappearing when she comes to new places, often drowned out by the chatter of others. Friends take time to make for her, but then she is close, a kind dragon to confide in. She enjoys company once she knows them well, and can seem to remember everything that passed between her and another, from the arguments to the comforting. :Once around those she knows, she warms a little. She laughs, yet sometimes fail to understand the joke. So she asks. She has a quirky sort of humor, trying to find the bright side. She still understands that others should see the whole picture, however, and won't hide the bad news. Most of the time. :Sometimes she can be too cold seeming as she shares sometime negative. She tries to interpret what another thinks, but she's not good at it. Social ineptness is clearly one of her traits. On occasion, she sugarcoats things, then regrets it later, or lets out too much at once and suddenly someone is trying not to cry. Hourglass simply can't figure out the social norms. :She places a lot of trust in others, once she knows them well. Once, she trusted until there was a reason not to, but when the reason came, it hurt too much. So she became a little more wary, cautious around those she hadn't seen before. But she still placed trust in her friends, still maybe too much. :She can be surprising devoted, unwilling to let go of something once she put too much into it. More a flaw than a virtue, she places value in something simply because she tried it. Sometimes she can see the pointlessness of it and stop, but other times she grows too attached, hanging onto a plan or item or friend long past she should have let go. :Hourglass believes in karma, the bad things someone does coming back to bite them. She tries to be kind to others, wanting the best to happen to them all. And even when someone hurts her, if with words or physically, she can be assured, even if only a little, that the offender will get what they deserved, that justice would be served. :She loves to read. Scrolls often litter the floor of her home above the water, going through multiple readings. Through them, she learns pieces of trivia. Most importantly, at least to her, they show her how she should act, the protagonist having qualities that a decent dragon should have as well. :Not perfect, but trying to get there. ---- .backstory. ---- :Hourglass was born to affluent dragons, a single egg in a small family. They lived close to the palace, with a wealthy income. And of course, being the only child, they focused on her, pushing upon her high expectations. :They expected her to get into a strong job as well, a lazy job with a large income. They taught her strong morals and to be the best she could possibly be, and then more some. She was expected to be the top of her class, the top in everything. :She became a teacher's pet of sorts, causing her amount of friends to remain low, and socially she didn't interact much. She was more of a bookworm, figuring everything out from books. She didn't need to be social to do well. :And when she grew up, she was indeed in the top, with a wide array of possible occupations to choose from. She was expected (of course) to choose something that would pay well and allow her very much free time. But she didn't follow the path her parents had paved. She chose something that most avoided. :Pearl harvester. :It was a hard job, searching for pearls at the bottom of the ocean. Their pay depended greatly on what they found, and a fruitless search meant almost nothing going in their pockets. They could keep the ones that were deemed imperfect, outside of that, there really wasn't any benefits to the job. :Yet Hourglass chose it, and stuck fast. She enjoyed it, the ability to search through trenches and explore, prying open shells with the hope to find something beautiful inside. She was happy in her searches, often working overtime. As a result, she still managed to be paid well. :Her parents loudly voiced their disapproval, but she ignored them. In her youth, their opinions seemed to be the world to her, but she had spread and made friends, voices outside of her family. And she decided to follow what she wanted, not the path her parents handpicked for her. :Even then, the field wasn't perfect for her. She soon learned most dragons pocketed some pearls for themselves, selling at high prices around the outer islands. They would force grains of sand into the oysters, so a constant supply was always there for them. But Hourglass never followed the practices. Honesty was hammered firmly into her, and she wouldn't let go of it just for a few extra coins. :She never reported the malpractices, as it could be dangerous when angry could lead to murderous intentions. The dragons would get what they deserved, when the Council would discover it. The royalty was stamping down on it now, it wouldn't be long before they were found out. :There were many kinks in her occupation, times when finding anything seemed faraway. Times when she did consider planting sand in the oysters. But she persevered, and still found the job to her liking. :So she stuck with it. ---- .relations. ---- :feel free to ask for your OC to be in here! :Father: A laid back dragon, Hourglass's father didn't mind much about what she did. He did expect her to work hard, however, but other than that he was okay with her choices. Even then, her decision to go into pearl harvesting took him time to accept. Hourglass enjoys conversing with him, even after she left home. :Mother: The more expectant of her parents. Hourglass's mother arranged much for her, signing her up for tutoring and teaching her in fields she didn't like. Her mother was very disappointed when Hourglass chose her job, and still complains about it. Hourglass finds her mother annoying at times, but love still passes between them. :The Queen: A distant figure. Hourglass knows that the pearls she collects goes to the queen, but she never met the dragoness in person. However, she looks up to her and often reads scrolls about her. The queen is a benevolent ruler, and so Hourglass trusts her to do what's best for the SeaWings. ---- .trivia. ---- *Named after the hourglass dolphin *Idolizes Indigo, loves the color too *Prefers fresh water to salt; the dissolved salt grates on her gills *Keeps a large amount of scrolls in her home *Says 'um' a lot and stutters sometimes *Not much of a grudgeholder, remembers these things but only brings it up to laugh about how trivial the argument was (usually) *Really, really hates learning about history *Is a tiny bit of a perfectionist ---- .gallery. ---- HourglassRH - ReverbtheDragon.png|reverb Hourglass by Peak for Cloud.jpeg|peak Category:Characters Category:Content (Light Fairy) Category:Females Category:SeaWings Category:Occupation (Other)